The Toad and the Pussy Cat
by Wolfstrom92
Summary: While the Brotherhoods away, the toad and the tabby will play This was either my first actual attempt at writing smut or my second, either way, it's the first time I've written something like this, so please take it easy on me, yeah?
It's a warm, crystal clear Spring day, and while Lance Alvers and some of the other Brotherhood members are away, Tabitha 'Tabby' Smith invites herself over to their headquarters, knowing that Todd Tolansky would probably have been made to hold down the fort as usual. Sure enough, just as she hoped and predicted, Todd is home alone, fresh out of the shower, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Bout time you got here," The amphibian growls, genuinely annoyed.

"Sorry," Tabby pouts, setting down her little bag of tricks (which is really a duffle filled with all kinds of strange sex toys) by the living room doorway, "But you know I had to wait until the others were distracted before I could sneak out."

"True," Todd sighs and getting up off the couch, let's the towel slip from around his waist, revealing he's already hard.

Tabby smiles. Todd may have been her little toy, but he had complete control. Anything he wanted, she'd give to him, willingly, no questions asked, and all she asked for in return was his complete and utter submission when it came to her turn.

"No regrets?" Todd prompts, asking the usual security question.

"No regrets," Tabby vows in response, "What's my safe word?"

"Hmm," Todd thinks a moment then comes up with something totally her, "Kaboom."

"Alright," It's Tabby's turn to think and like Todd, she comes up with a good one, "Lily pad."

Todd nods in acknowledgment. Safe words were imperative. Especially seeing as Todd could have easily lasted at least a week without needing to take a break. So with the safe words established, they get down to business. After almost an hour of extensive foreplay, in which they both get equally wet, Todd gets into position and thrusting into Tabby's tight entrance, begins to ride her as hard and fast as he can muster, his bony hips adding to the mix of pleasure and pain. Tabby moans and digs her nails into Todd's back drawing blood to the surface. Todd, in turn, hisses and sticks out his tongue and wraps it around her breasts, squeezing them together as gently as plausible causing her to cry out and cum a little. Satisfied by this reaction, Todd squeezes just a little bit more, savoring the sounds the action solicits, and he immediately makes a mental note to remember it for next time.

"Tell me when," He whispers, knowing how much Tabby would have hated to hit her climax while it was still his turn.

"Alright," Tabby bobs her head, "Keep going."

Todd obliges and keeps going.

A few minutes later, Tabby, close to breaking, let's him know. Reluctantly, Todd retracts tongue, pulls out, and sitting back on his knees, watches as Tabby gets up to go riffle through her bag. A moment later she returns with three things; a strap-on, a bottle of lube, and a plain vibrator. Already knowing exactly where all the aforementioned items were going, Todd shudders in anticipation and gets into position. A small smile plays upon Tabby's lips and she hums as she preps her amphibious lover for the inevitable. Once he's good and loose, Tabby straps on the strap-on and positioning herself over Todd, eases the nine inch dildo into Todd's well worked hole causing him to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Bottoming out, she then takes a moment to slip the vibrator into herself, turning it on, before commencing to ride Todd for all he was worth.

"Fuck!" The word rolls so easily off Todd's tongue and it's more than obvious how much he is enjoying himself.

"You like this don't ya?" Tabby taunts, slapping his ass for emphasis, "You like being my little bitch," She declares, rather cruelly, "Say my name."

"Tabby!" Todd cries out, pleasure setting his nerves on fire, turning his brain to near mush.

Stars dance before his eyes as the head of the toy hits a certain spot deep inside him.

"My full name!" Tabby commands, relentlessly slamming into said spot, smacking his ass again.

"Tabitha Adriana Smith!" Todd screams, "Oh god!"

He climaxes hard, coating the couch cushion with fresh white cum, grateful that there were back up cushions in the closet. Tabby let's out a whoop of joy and continues to fuck him until finally the vibrator has done it's job and she cums as well. Satisfied, Tabby slows to a stop pulling the vibrator out first before pulling out of Todd.

"Don't worry," She assures her victim, "Next time, I'll let you fuck me as long as you want, no safe words."

"Sounds good," Todd breathes, still clearly out of it.

Patting his ass one more time for good measure, Tabby get's up and puts her toys away before returning to help Todd clean up. Once everything is back in order, Tabby dresses and makes her exodus. Once she's gone, Todd goes upstairs to take another shower, wondering if the bomber was serious or not. It sure would be nice if she was.


End file.
